


Maneuver

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff from me of all people, I know, I was surprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the handmaidens of the Empress - a strange trio of identical sisters - were fixated on him. In truth, many in the court were. His books were popular in that gauche sort of way, and he was charming and easy on the eyes. Nobody else, however, had cornered him quite so effectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



> _Dorian: Varric, when you were at the Winter Palace, did you meet Celene's handmaidens?_  
>  Varric: The ones that finish each others' sentences? Yes I did.  
>  Dorian: They were asking me about you. Personal things.  
>  Varric: Err... how personal?  
>  Dorian: Something about your chest hair, and whether you were currently... involved with anyone.  
>  Varric: Huh. Creepy.

 

* * *

 

 

She's not jealous. She's _not_. That would imply - well, that would _imply_ , and that was bad enough. Her feelings on the one and only Varric Tethras are… complicated at best, embarrassing at worst. And Halamshiral is hardly the place to address them, after all.

But the handmaidens of the Empress - a strange trio of identical sisters - were fixated on him. In truth, many in the court were. His books were popular in that gauche sort of way, and he was charming and easy on the eyes. Nobody else, however, had cornered him _quite_ so effectively.

And then she overhears him.

"... no, no, ladies, I couldn't _possibly_ \- no, _really_ -"

And she _knows_ Varric, knows the cadence of his voice, the tones that indicate amusement or anger - knows his passion, his patience. But _panic_ \- well, that _is_ a new one.

And they are insistent in their way, no let up in their three-pronged assault, and Varric is almost literally backed up against the wall and - well, it concerns her, to see him so discomfited. More than concerns, actually. It _angers_ her. She had felt the pressure of societal whim often, and knew exactly how to brush it off. But Varric… he _liked_ people. He liked people until they needed a crossbow between the eyes, and he could not wield Bianca here of all places. He was defenseless, and they were fully aware of it.

So she does something that she knows already is utterly ridiculous and regrettable. Something rash - or bold, she can never quite tell the difference.

"Varric!" She affixes a bright smile as she strides over.

The look of relief on his face makes her heart ski- _no, no it does not._ "Seeker!"

" _There_ you are, I thought you lost to another woman!" she says sweetly, grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him into a brief but passionate kiss - a kiss that she most certainly has _not_ been thinking about, of course, but if she _had_...

... if she had, _oh_ , it could never have compared to the real thing. His lips are soft, surprised but quick to respond, opening to her brusque touch - oh, and he tastes _good_ , a hint of spice and wine and something completely him that makes her knees wobble and her heart throb. His hands come up to her waist, pulling her in a little closer, and she lets herself linger a moment longer, just a moment longer -

He looks stunned as she pulls away - and she probably does too, the bravado ebbing away after the heat of the moment, but more to the point (there was a point?) the handmaidens of the Empress look thoroughly disappointed, and make their exit silently. She watches them go, waiting for their backs to have vanished into the crowd before she lets go of his face reluctantly, stepping out of his grip.

"Forgive the… sudden move," she says in a low voice. "At least now they should leave you alone. Are you - are you alright? You sounded quite -”

“Remi-” His voice cracks, and he blushes slightly before he clears his throat and tries again. “Remind me to thank you later, when there are less people around.”

There is a tone to his voice that sends a shiver through her, though she knows that must just be an after effect of the kiss. She straightens,

“They will spread the word. I fear we may have - _I_ may have discredited the Inquisition,” she corrects.

Varric smiles warmly. “We,” he points out, before shrugging. “That’s only if they tell anyone. Maybe they're embarrassed they were outmaneuvered. Pride’s a terrible thing, so I hear.”

She laughs at that, tilting her head in deference. “Regardless, I should go. This will not remain a blind spot for long.”

He catches her wrist. “Cassandra -”

The use of her name stops her. “Varric?”

“I, uh… come find me. Later. So I can thank you, you know?” And he smiles again, warm and gentle and somehow private - just for her. It gives her a strange hope.

 

* * *

 

Varric, to his credit, does not forget to say thank you. That he says thank you by cornering her in the gardens and kissing her thoroughly with _tongue_ is just... an added bonus.


End file.
